Charmed they were
by Dead over Damon
Summary: The power of 3 should've died following the death of Piper but the Charmed legacy lives on in a drastic turn in events through the 3 children she left behind creating a power like never before and preparing to fight an rising evil. Leave a review!


A/N... Again you'll learn I really love to do these. I hated killing piper but for this story it made it better but don't worry this is not the last of her! While Paige is part of this story she is not a main character. She won't be in every chapter...

The reason why it was so long is because killing Piper is not something you can do in just 500 words or even a thousand. I wanted it to be beautiful. Not just thrown together to get to the story. Or skipping it all together.

* * *

thank you so much for reading this! Or being interested in it anyways. This is a next generation story but it is based on Pipers kids after she dies. Which FYI she is my favorite character out of the whole show but I love the background that I've put in this.

First of all I do enjoy writing long chapters but this is crazy long for many reasons. But the reason this is longer than normal is because it's following Pipers death.

* * *

Charmed they were.

After the final battle the three girls got to finally start living their lives. They way they chose to live it. The way they wanted to live it. Happily.

For the past nineteen years since defeating Christy that is exactly how they've been. Or as happy as anyone can be. They faught demons from time to time of course they were still the charmed ones. But, they never went looking for trouble anymore and most demons had vanished or chose to stay hidden because going up against the three sisters only meant one thing for any demon.

Death.

Their lives was simple.

Maybe that was why Piper never saw it coming. Maybe that's why it was so easy.

Two small lower level demons was nothing for Piper.

But for Leo? It was deadly.

With two flick of her wrist one vanished but it didn't stop his companion from throwing a shot of electric out of his hand and in her husbands direction.

"Leo" Piper yelled.

She froze the room... It was her first reaction. But, even that was too late. The bolt of electric was already half way through his chest that covered his heart.

Piper covered her mouth as she slowly walked over to him.

She unfroze just his head. A talent she had learned over the years.

His first reaction was a loud scream.

"Piper" he asked looking at her.

"I... Wasnt...".

Piper looked for words but she couldn't find any suitable. Leo looked at his current predicament and he wasn't scared of dying. No. Not one bit. Death didn't scare him. The thought of leaving his wife and his family scarred him.

"Paige I can call Paige and she can heal as I unfreeze".

"It won't work".

"You don't know that".

"I do. I do know that. We both know that. Piper I am already dead the only reason I am still talking is because the jolt of electricity is running through me."

"I love you so much".

Leo wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I've died before. I've actually become a pro at it... Its actually the easier part of living. I just don't want to die without you knowing how much I love you. How much you mean to me! You and our kids made my life more than I ever thought it could be."

Piper leaned in and she kissed him.

"He's unfreezing" Leo shouted.

Piper spun around as the room as the room unfroze and she didn't want to look behind her. And she didn't.

She flicked her wrist once and it sent the demon flying.

She knew it wouldn't kill him. That wasn't her intention.

"You've pissed off the wrong witch" she yelled at him.

"Oh really"? Piper heard a light voice coming from behind her.

She turned around walking directly into a knife.

Piper felt the large blade run through her abdomen. It immediately took her breath away and made her feel weak in the knees. A sharp pain coursed through her body so severe it made her feel numb to everything

At first she wasn't even certain if it was real or a figment of her imagination.

Piper looked down at the knife in her stomach and she was assured that it was in fact real.

Piper felt the knife exit her body leaving what felt like something was missing where it was.

She couldn't even response before the blade was sent through her chest directly through her heart.

The pain... It was worse than the last time. It was unbearable. It made child birth look like a joke.

"That was too easy".

She heard the voice but she couldn't concentrate on a face.

Piper felt the knife removed from her heart. It was worse than it going in.

"Say goodnight Gracie".

Piper heard the voice whisper in her ear and she didn't know what to expect next. She shouldn't have been surprised when she went flying through the house falling through a wall.

The collision was nothing compared to her pain at the moment.

She landed right next to her husband. Right in his arms where she had spent the last twetny some odd years.

She didn't need to see to know that.

Piper struggled to breathe and the more time went on the harder it got until she would stop breathing all together.

* * *

Fifteen year old Melinda Halliwell walked off her school bus and didn't even look back. It was her favorite part of the day. The best part of the day. Especially on days like this one. Mondays. The worst days for just about anybody.

She headed up the long stair way leading to her front door and didn't hesitate before waltzing right in.

"I'm home" Melinda yelled as she tossed her back pack to the side and tore her jacket off.

No answer.

"Mom. Dad. Anyone home"?

Three steps forward and her heart sank to her stomach as the whole house came into view. All she seen was glass shattered, tables knocked over, windows broken, and walls demolished.

But the worst part of it was seeing her parents lay side by side.

Melinda couldn't react fast enough. She ran to her parents side.

"Dad" Melinda said shaking him. "Chris! Wyatt" Melinda screamed to the top of her lungs but no answer. "Wyatt! Chris" she yelled once more but yet again no answer.

Tears began streaming down her face as she continued to yell for her older brothers but no response.

Melinda looked back at her parents and saw that blood had covered Pipers once white shirt and she couldn't even see where it had come from.

"Mom"Melinda said crawling to her mothers side and cradled Pipers upper body. "I'm calling 911... Just hold on".

Melinda pulled out her phone out of her pocket and dialed the three faithful numbers.

It was all she knew to do.

It was all she could do.

But, it was far to late no matter how many phone calls she made.

* * *

Tears. Blood.

That was what Melinda was covered in. She sat at the top step outside of her house and all she could was watch. She watched as person after person came in and out of her home. As they all gave their condolence and proceeded to take pictures of the inside. All she could do was peer off from the top step as they loaded her parents bodies covered only by a white sheet into the back of a truck and sealed her home off with crime tape.

It was something she had witnessed before but never expirenced it herself.

Melinda wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. So she sat there. Crying. Covered in her mothers blood.

"Miss. Halliwell" she heard and slowly looked up to find yet another person in uniform.

He could've been a corner, detective, ems, fire fighter, and she wouldn't have known the difference.

To her it was just one more uniform she would see. One more expected condolence. One more forced I'm sorry. One more time she would force herself to swallow the pain so they could do their job.

"I know this is hard for you and I am so sorry for your loss... But I do need to ask you a few questions if you don't care" the officer told her.

And so it began.

Melinda wiped her face off which she was sure was simply a chaotic mess at the moment.

He sat down next to her and he rubbed her back gently. It caught the young teenager off guard. They didn't know one another but it was oddly comforting.

He handed her a fresh pack of tissues which she accepted with a silent thank you.

"My name is officer Dawson but you are more than welcome to call me Ian".

"Thank you Ian" Melinda replied softly as she wiped her eyes with one of the new tissues.

"Can you tell me what happened"?

"I came home from school and this is what I came home to. I don't know. I couldn't have been to long behind this because... The blood was still wet and warm. Is that right"?

Anyone could tell what she was thinking. She thought of every possible scenario that she could've made it home earlier.

"There is nothing you could've done to have prevented this the only difference is that you could've died today too if you had been here."

Honesty.

"What's the next question"?

"Uhm... Did" it was very clear he was a lot more hesitate towards asking this one. "Ok" Ian cleared his throat and leaned forward balancing his elbows on his knees and he looked at her. "You understand what happened here don't you"? She nodded. "A homicide. Which means there is a victim and a-".

"Killer."?

Clearly not the word he was going to use.

"Yes.".

But it'll do.

"Well, what's the question"?

"Do you know of anyone that wanted them... Are you aware of anyone that would... Did your parents have any enemies"?

'Depends on the type' Melinda thought to herself.

"No" she answered dryly.

"I am again so sorry".

"Your not really so good at this officer Dawson" Melinda stated tilting her head to the side.

It wasn't meant to be rude and he didn't take it that way even if it was.

"I graduated the academy last week" he told her honestly. "I'm only eighteen".

"Well, that makes it a little better... Your next question would be about my family. Right?"

"Uh yes. Do you have any older or younger siblings that we can contact for you? Anyone we can call to come get you"?

"I have two older brothers. That's it. Chris is the middle child is at Harvard. He is a senior. And my other older brother Wyatt is a detective. He lives in Florida someplace. As for immidate family that's it. I have two aunts. One is close by that's Phoebe Halliwell-Valentine I already called her my other aunt loves in San Diego if you could call her I'd appreciate it. Her husband is a Parole officer and he got relocated a while ago".

Officer Dawson nodded.

Ian nodded.

"I promise you that I will find this monster who did this to your parents. You have my word" he told her.

Melinda felt tears dwell up in her eyes at the words he said.

Everything had been happening so quickly she hadn't had the time to absorb everything or process what had happened. Let alone think about who or why it had happened.

Melinda was more than certain that he meant what he said but his word meant nothing to her. Her parents death would become nothing more but an unsolved case and gather up dust in a file cabinet to the police.

"If you don't I will".

And she meant that.

Before either could say anything else a blue mini van pulled in and parked in the driving spot behind the ems.

"There's my aunt".

Phoebe Halliwell jumped out of her car like a Tasmanian devil and darted up the stairs to her former home.

The whole drive she had convinced herself that it was a mistake or that she heard her wrong. Maybe the doctors could do something. Phoebe told herself any lie that she could believe or hold on to. Any lie that gave her hope. By the time she reached the top of the stairs all hope was lost. It was actually quite simple despite how complicated Phoebe chose to make it.

Piper was dead. Leo was dead.

See? Simple.

"Melinda" Phoebe said as she reached her niece.

For some reason that was the only word her mouth could form.

Phoebe looked at the young girl. Her eyes were puffy and red. And she was still managing to cry. It was shocking that there was still enough mascara to run down her cheeks with every tear. Her cheeks were red and not from the puffness it shared in common with her eyes.

Blood. On her cheeks. On her shirt. Some was on her pants. She had dried up blood on her hands, arms, neck, and her chest.

Phoebe wasn't sure how it got there and honestly she didn't want to know.

Melinda was devastating to look at.

"Why don't you go on and get in the van" Phoebe told her.

Melinda nodded and did as she was told.

Chances were Phoebe could guess what really happened. It was something completely out of the police's hands no matter how many detectives or investigators they brought in.

But, for some reason she still felt like she had to ask.

"What happened"?

"As of this moment we don't really know anything. We have people in there right now doing what they can. It was a homicide. Unfortunately I am sorry."

"Thank you."

Phoebe made it half way down the stairs before stopping.

She looked at her niece who sat in her van sobbing uncontrollably and there was nothing she could do but make it worse.

Phoebe pulled out her phone and dialed a few numbers.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Third times the charm.

"Hey" Phoebe heard Chris Halliwells voice on the other end.

"Hey" she said and she knew he heard the crack in her voice when she let the tears escape from her eyes.

"Aunt Phoebe are you ok"?

"No. Chris... I have some bad news".

* * *

Prue Halliwell-Valentine sat in the living room waiting with her father.

Neither had moved since Phoebe left like a hurricane out of control an hour ago. One minuet she was answering her cell phone and the next she was looking for her keys and leaving as fast as her legs could get her out of the house with the most frightening and heartbroken look on her face.

Prue had never seen her mother like that before.

Of course they tried calling her. Multiple times.

Voicemail.

Neither knew what was happening. All they could do was wait. And wait.

It didn't take a geuinus to figure out something was wrong. Something was badly wrong.

They just didn't know what.

"Mom" Prue asked out loud.

Both Coop and his daughter stood up as the door opened.

Phoebe and Melinda walked through the front door and the sight was jaw dropping.

"What... Oh my god what happened"? Coop asked.

"My parents... Their dead" Melinda said the words and they still didn't feel real. Even saying them out loud to people didn't make it feel real.

"What"? Prue asked and for a moment she didn't believe it because it wasn't believable.

Prue wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Come on let's go upstairs" Prue told her.

Melinda she simply nodded at her cousins request and she followed her up the stair case leaving Coop alone with his wife.

"They were killed this afternoon. Pronounced dead on the scene. I left three at three and Melinda gets off the bus around four fifteen so it had to happen between then. If I had just stayed or forced Melinda to let me take her home. She said no because it was twenty minuets out of my way... That shouldn't matter. I should've taken her home. I shouldn't have left".

"You did nothing wrong" Coop told his wife taking her in his arms. "Ok. I promise you we will get through this. Do I need to call anyone or do anything for you"?

"I talked to Chris and Paige and dad but Wyatt is still unreachable. I did talk to his captain though he is in a bank doing a hostage negoting thing... But, I need to... Plan a funeral" the words shot through her. "I need to... Coffins I need to get coffins. Caters. A priest or do we need a rabbi... I don't even know what religion to go for. A preacher maybe"?

"Phoebe slow down. We will figure this out. I promise".

Phoebe nodded and she fell in her husbands arms and broke down.

Her sister was dead. Piper was dead

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell could barely hold his eyes open. Exhaustion. He hasn't slept in over twenty four hours and he was thrilled finally be home.

He walked out of the elevator and did a close run to the door that led to his far to big for one person condo. Wyatt quickly dug his keys out of his pocket and opened his door.

He waltzed in expecting to finally be alone and get some rest. He was let down.

Chris sat at the counter on his lap top.

"What the hell are you doing here? You don't live here. You live in Connecticut far from here." Wyatt said as he retrived a water from the fridge. "You can't just orb in whenever you feel like it to get away from your roommate ya know"?

Wyatt turned around before Chris could answer and found him crying. He was actually in tears. It wasn't something he was used to seeing. Or seeing at all really.

Neither spoke to one another for a good ten minuets. They just existed there in the kitchen of Wyatt's condo not speaking a word towards one another and not looking at one another.

Chris didn't want to say it. He wasn't ready to say it and he knew Wyatt wasn't ready to hear it because he wasn't ready to hear it. This wasn't something either of them was ready for.

Wyatt didn't need him to say it out loud. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

It was just hard to accept.

"I ignored Melinda earlier" Wyatt was the first of the two brothers to speak. Tears formed in the eldest brothers eyes and found their way down his cheeks. "This man had a room full of hostages at the bank and I was doing everything in my power to save those people. I ran in there when I seen a little girl... Not really so little she was about Melinda and Prue's ageand all I could think was... I'd want someone to protect my family from pain and danger and I wasn't even there for my family when they needed me. I wasn't there when my family needed me. I could've saved them".

"I heard her calling for me too. I was studying. That's my big story."

Wyatt sat next to his brother and they just sat there. Not moving. Not talking. Two grown men sat at a counter at three in the morning and they cried until there was no tears left to shed.

* * *

Prue laid starring at the ceiling despite it being dark in her room so in reality she was just staring into darkness. She couldn't sleep. She would have been surprised if she could.

She loved Paige of course but Piper was her favorite aunt. Hands down.

She had never made a decision before.

Maybe she didn't really have a faviorte until now. Maybe she didn't favor Piper over Paige at all.

It was sad. She was sad. Prue was extremely sad.

She loved her aunt Piper and Uncle Leo very much and it brought tears to her eyes knowing she would never see them again.

No matter how sad she was or felt Prue knew it was nothing compared to how Melinda felt.

The strawberry blonde kicked her blanket off and snuck out of her room. She found her way to the guest room only to find it compeltey empty. No Melinda in sight.

Her house wasn't big but it sure wasn't small either it took a nice search before she found her cousin sitting in the kitchen.

Crying. Alone.

"Hey" Prue said softly once Melinda noticed that she was no longer alone.

"Hey" she said.

Prue sat down in the seat next to her the cold of the wooden chair nearly shocked her as it hit her legs. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at her mom for picking it out or be mad at herself for wearing nothing more than oversized t shirt.

"You don't need to be alone right now" Prue told her. "I don't want you to be alone right now".

"I keep thinking... Picturing them... Dying and in pain. I keep asking if they was scared... Or cold and alone... Who went first? Did they die together? If I had been there would it have made a difference"?

Melinda's face was soaked in tears until it was dripping off her cheek bones. The familiar taste of salt laid on her lips.

"How bad did it hurt? Or did they die instantly? I just keep picturing them... Prue I can't get it out of my head. The sight of them dead... Mom was drenched in blood".

"Come here" Prue wrapped her arms around her cousin who continued to sob.

"I didn't think one person had that much blood in them... Just the amount that was on me... When I took a shower you should've seen how much came off of me".

"Shhh" Prue said running her fingers through Melinda's hair. "It'll be ok".

"How is it going to be ok"? Melinda asked pulling away. "How is this ok"?

"Its not. It is not ok. You don't deserve this. Wyatt and Chris they don't deserve this

Piper and Leo... They didn't deserve this Mellie. But it will be ok. You won't be sad forever. Its not going to be ok tomorrow or the next day and maybe not next week or next month but eventually with time... It'll get easier. It'll stop hurting every time you think of your parents. And through it all when it hurts the most you'll have me. Day or night. And I won't leave your side until you tell me too".

"Your my best friend did you know that"?

"I was hoping".

For the next few hours they didn't move. And Melinda she cried. And cried. And cried.

Prue? She cried too.

* * *

W

yatt and Chris walked into Phoebe and Coop's home. They wasn't surprised at what they found. Everyone. Paige sitting with her husband and children on the couch. Their grandfather on the recliner. Coop sat on the love seat with Phoebe.

"Oh my God Wyatt. Chris." Phoebe said rushing to her nephews.

She wrapped one arm around each one of them making it a three way hug.

"Hey" Chris said.

The door to the kitchen swung open as Melinda and Prue walked through.

The room became totally and utterly quite to the point all anyone heard was the sound of of Victors foot tapping against the hardwood. Which that eventually grew more silent as the uneasy seconds passed and turned to minuets.

Melinda lunged at her older brothers balling each hand up into a fist and hitting it against each of their chests as hard as she possibly could.

"I hate you" she screamed in their faces. "Both of you. I hate you... Do you hear me? I hate you".

Paige was the first to pull the young girl off of them because for some reason they didn't do it. Both Halliwell brothers stood there and they let her hit them. They allowed her to scream.

Neither bugged or blinked or even spoke as she did. They stood there.

Because in their mind it was what they deserved.

"I hate them" Melinda yelled at Paige as she pushed her niece backwards.

"No you don't" Paige told her shaking her head.

"Yes I do! I called for them" Melinda was on a rampage. She pushed past her aunts and back towards her brothers. "I called for you. I screamed for you. I hate you... Both of you."

"Hey" Paige yelled over top of Melinda's voice. "Melinda enough is a enough. Got it? Right now you need them believe it or not... You didn't just lose your parents they lost their parents too you know? At least your not going through this alone".

"I've been alone the past twelve hours I think I can manage the rest by myself while they figure it out together. Neither called me to see if I was ok. I'm the one that found them like that. I saw my parents the way no one should ever have to see their parents. Not a phone call. Not a text. Not even a freaking orb so as far as I'm concerned I'm an only child".

"I said to cool it" Paige told her niece once again. "We are all hurting. We all lost people we truly and deeply cared about but you don't do this. You don't talk to your brothers this way. Or-".

Paige was interrupted by the sound a of a knock on the door.

"Melinda. Prue. Why don't you go upstairs... Everyone under the age of eighteen go upstairs that's probably the lawyer" Phoebe said in the midst of all the chaos.

They all listened as everyone else who didn't have a seat found one besides Phoebe who made her way to the door. She took one deep breathe and opened it.

"Mr. Herbert please come on in" she told him.

He walked in brief case and all.

"I have you a seat right here " Phoebe told him pointing to the one directly in front of everyone.

"Thank you Mrs. Valentine".

Phoebe nodded as she sat down ignoring how horribly that made her sound like some pretty baked cookie.

"I know this is an extremely hard time and I am not here to try and make it any worse" he began "unfortunately whenever someone passes they leave things behind and those things have to go to someone. Piper and Leo have been updating their will once a year for the past fifteen years... So lets get started. First things first let's discuss her children. The deed to their home and everything in it goes to Christopher Leonardo Perry Halliwell".

"Me"? Chris asked tilting his head to the side. "But... Wyatt is the oldest".

"Your parents were very specific about this one. She even left a note for you... For P3 and her restaurant Halliwell's she left to be divided amongst her three children to run or do whatever you would like with it. They each have an inheritance as well. Whatever Piper and Leo have in their banking account will also be put in and divided. Melinda will not have access to hers until she is 18... And as for Melinda left as her sole gaurdian is... Wyatt and Chris".

"What" they both asked out loud.

"If they chose to decline she will be left in the custody of either Phoebe Halliwell or Paige Matthews. She has notes... One for each person of the family".

* * *

Wyatt had searched high and low for his little brother throughout his aunts home. He continued to look until he found Chris sitting on the back porch with a cigarette in his hand placed perfectly between his index finger and middle finger.

"Since when do you smoke"? He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't" Chris answered him.

"We must have different terms for it then... What do you call this"?

"I mean I do... No I don't. I just occasionally have a couple cigarettes when I go to a party or something".

"This your idea of a party"?

"Wyatt... Shut up" Chris said handing him the pack of cigarettes.

"Don't mind if I do" Wyatt said taking one and lighting it up. Both sat there for some time.

One was going to be first to say it.

So Wyatt stepped up to the plate.

"What was mom thinking leaving us to watch Melinda"?

"I don't know... But its mom. I mean she wouldn't have done this if she didn't think we could handle it".

"Chris your not actually considering this are you"?

"Well" Chris took a long pause to fully think his answer through before saying it out loud. "Yeah I am... I mean its what mom wanted."

"The papers also said we could decline and she would go to Phoebe or Paige... Two women who have children and know what to do".

"That's just it Wy... She is not a child. We aren't being asked to watch some homeless kid this is pur sister we are talking about. Our blood. All three of us lost our parents".

"Ok" Wyatt cut in before Chris could even finish his thought process. "She even said she hated us not an hour ago. I'm betting her feelings haven't really changed in only an hour".

"Wyatt she is our sister" he said those words as slowly as he could.

"I live in Miami you live on a school campus somewhere in the middle of Connecticut. How do you suppose we do that? ... Raise her I mean".

"Simple. We move back here".

"To San Francisco?

I have a career and you have school... We can't just up and leave our lives like that".

Chris nodded but before he could answer his brothers question the door knob twisted and the two shot up and hid the ciggaretts behind their back.

They froze. Like two children caught red handed with their in wrapped presents two weeks before Christmas.

Phoebe Halliwell opened the door and walked outside.

"Hey" she said walking out on to the porch joining them. "The police department just called and they gave us the ok to go back into the manor. So we need to go over there... Do you smell smoke"?

Both just shook their head.

It was a lie and she knew it.

"Give it" Phoebe said holding out her hand.

Chris and Wyatt held put there cigarette but she only took one. Wyatt's.

Phoebe put it to her lips and inhaled sharply on it before handing it back to Wyatt.

"You have five minuets to finish those and we are leaving" she told her nephews.

* * *

Phoebe walked around her once happy family home. It was strange the older she got the more the happy memories that she had was being erased by the bad ones from inside the walls. Everything was happening so fast she wasn't sure how to absorb everything.

As she was sure the three children Piper left behind felt the same way. If not worse.

Phoebe was careful not to touch anything she didn't want to get a premonition. She did want to know but not right now. Not today.

Today she was mourning her sister.

"Hey" Phoebe heard and turned around to find Paige walking towards her.

"Hey" she replied.

Her baby sister walked over to her and for the first time since the moment they met it was just them. Together. Alone.

"Piper and Prue both died here. In the exact same spot." Phoebe said.

"Do you think its time to maybe take that wall down" Paige asked.

He r older sister shrugged.

"Its not my call. Piper and Leo left the house to Chris".

"She has three children and left them all 90 percent of what she has... But when it comes to the manor she leaves that to Chris? Singles him out for that one thing... What do you think that's about"?

Again Phoebe shrugged.

"Paige there are so many questions I wish I had to the answers to right now but all I know... Is this. The only thing certain in life is death and taxes".

* * *

Melinda checked behind her to make sure no one was behind her as she climbed the stairs to the attic. She took it slowly making sure not to make even the slightest peep.

One. Step. At. A. Time.

Finally she made it to the old wooden door at the top of the staircase. She reached her hand around the knob and as she went to turn it she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"What are you doing"? Wyatt asked as he made it up the stairs with Chris not far behind him.

"What do you care"? Melinda snapped back at her older brother.

As powerful as he was not many were brave enough to smart back to him besides his two siblings.

"Don't answer my question with another question... What are you doing"?

"Don't worry about it".

"Mellie it isn't going to work" Chris called out as she went to go into the attic.

That got her attention. Melinda turned around and looked at both her brothers before rolling her eyes and saying "you don't know what I am going to do".

"Summoning mom... It doesn't work".

"And how would you know that jerk" she yelled in Chris' face.

"Because I already tried it" he yelled back at her which she wasn't expecting. "Six different times. I tried it six times. Then I put my whitelighter side to good use and I went up there... Tried to sneak and see her... And I couldn't even do that. Ok. We can't. It doesn't work. Everything you come up with I have tried. You are not the only one who is hurting through this Melinda."

Tears were flooding down Chris eyes and he was sobbing. Melinda had never seen her brother cry before. Neither one of them. But, she was now.

"Well I was the only one there" she shot back at him. "I called for you. For both of you neither of you came. I was alone".

"You don't think we will regret that every day of our lives. Thats on us. That guilt... I wish I could've been there. If I could turn back time I would! I swear! It kills me. Not being there to heal my parent-" Wyatt began.

"Heal them" Melinda asked Wyatt. "No. They were dead the moment I got there... Anyone could've seen that. I needed you. Our parents were dead... I needed you. I didn't need some police officer to talk to me or Aunt Phoebe or anyone else... I needed you. Both of you because your my brothers. Your all I really got now.".

Wyatt let out a sigh. His heart broke and he pulled his crying little sister into his arms and he held her there.

He refused to let her go for the longest time though to them it wasn't long enough.

"We will get through this... Together".

* * *

"Come take me home" was being sang by a rented church choir as they laid the coffins in the ground beneath the largest tree in the graveyard. Words were spoke. It was beautiful.

Not that any of the White-Halliwell children heard a word of it. Not that anyone else blames them for not listening either. Because no matter how many different dresses Melinda tried on, how many fake smiles Wyatt gave, or how many thanks for coming speeches Chris rehearsed it didn't change the fact that their parents had died.

This was their funeral and this made it real. Saying good bye made it real.

Too real.

And none of them were ready for that.

The three walked side by side as they headed towards Wyatt's rented SUV.

"Melinda" the three heard and turned to see someone walking towards them.

"Officer Dawson" Melinda said gently because really her voice wasn't up. "Wyatt and Chris this is officer Dawson... He was one of the first people to get there when I called 911".

"Thank you... It means a lot" Wyatt said reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Your welcome... I just wanted to give you something... I went to check on your parents case and I found this... I figured it was important".

He pulled out a small necklace.

"Moms locket" Chris said snatching "I thought they gave everything back to us".

"It must have fell out. I found it on the floor and I noticed the pictures".

"Thank you so much" Wyatt thanked him.

"Again your welcome... And if you need anything don't hesitate to call me".

"Actually... Well you might not be able to tell us yet but anything on our parents death"? Melinda asked him raising an eye brow.

Maybe it was the pouty lip. Maybe he generally just felt bad for her. Or maybe he just didn't like his job either way he was about to spill.

"Well yes and no. Their was no uncommon foot prints. No hints of a break in. Nothing. But, your mom was stabbed in two different places in the stomach and in the heart. The shape of the blade though has never been sold or made world wide. There was no match running it through the system as for your father he died from an electricity jolt... No clue as to how there was no outside sign of that which doesn't make sense either. But as of right now that's all we know. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful".

"You've been more helpful than you think you are" Melinda told him. "Trust me when I say you're doing all that you can".

* * *

Phoebe and Paige walked through P3 and it was just as packed as it normally was. This time it wasn't filled up with drunk college kids waiting on a cab or some bridal shower.

"I think it was a good idea to hold the memorial service here" Phoebe told her younger sister.

"I know. Look how many people showed up I didn't think Piper and Leo knew this many people" Paige said observing the large crowd.

"Well they certainly knew that one".

They both headed toward the entry way to find Daryl and Shelia walking down the stairs.

"Phoebe. Paige" Shelia said wrapping her arms around each one of the sisters.

"We came as soon as we heard" Daryl told them.

"I'll give you three a minuet" Shelia said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks so much for coming" Paige too Daryl as the three found the closest empty seats at a nearby table.

"I wouldn't have missed this... How are you two holding up"?

"We're holding" Phoebe answered.

"Was... Was it...you know"?

"We think so... It more than likely is demonic. I mean with everything going on no one has really stopped to think about it. Thinking about losing Piper and Leo is hard enough but we are going to have to".

"Why's that"? Daryl asked.

"Because... It won't take long for word to spread that the a charmed one died. And when one of us dies that means the charmed ones no longer exist."

"So your no longer witches"?

"No we are" Paige corrected him. "We are still witches. But the power of three is dead it died along with Piper".

"We are witches but the power of three... Was what made us powerful... That's what scared demons into hiding for the past two decades... Because they all knew they couldn't defeat us and that we would win no matter what... Now? There is nothing stopping them from wreaking havoc and killing innocents". Phoebe told Daryl in a voice above a whisper but below a talking voice.

"We didn't just lose our sister we lost part of who we are. We are just ordinary witches now".

"And there is no more power of three".

* * *

Melinda joined her brothers in the sitting room. It was the first time all day any of them had sit down. It was the first time since they had woken up that they could hear their own thoughts.

"Ok" Wyatt began "Melinda and I have discussed something".

"Have you now"? Chris asked taking a sip out of his tea.

"You need to go back to Harvard" Melinda interrupted. "You have four months left from four years you have worked your ass off. You need to go finish what you started".

"We put it to a vote and you lost so you got to" Wyatt said. "Its just four months before you say anything. I have a few things to finish up in Miami it won't take me three weeks and I'll take Mellie with me".

"She has school you know" Chris informed his brother.

"I already took care of it. Given the circumstances her teachers are more than willing to help. They will send her home work via email. Not to mention it'd be good to get away for a little bit".

"Chris you deserve to finsish this" Melinda told her brother.

"Four months will fly by".

"Ok fine... But I will constantly be checking in-".

"No you'll stay focused on your studies and I mean that".

"I have something" Chris said. "Its the letters that mom wrote each one of us".

He kept one envolpe and one a piece to his siblings.

"Should we read them now"? Melinda asked as she traced her name so perfectly written on the front of the envolpe.

"Or we could read them... Together" Wyatt suggested.

"I like that idea. You go first" Chris said.

Carefully Wyatt opened his envolpe and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

He cleared his throat once before tears could form in his eyes.

"My dear Wyatt... From the day you was born we all knew that you was destined for greatness and I have seen that greatness in you for the past twenty four years. And each year it will grow more and more. I couldn't be more proud of you. You are everything I ever wanted you to be. Happy. Healthy. That's really all a mother could ask for in her child. I know you might not understand a lot of things right now but you must know that I wouldn't ever ask you to do something that you couldn't handle and I wouldn't ever leave you with something you couldn't handle. Your brother and your sister need you. I need you to step up and be the man that I raised you to be. The man that I am so proud of. My sweet boy. Writing these letters to you and your siblings is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I can't imagine ever having to leave you three behind. Things will get better. They will get easier. I promise. Love forever mom".

Wyatt could feel a tear fall slowly down his cheek but like every other time he wiped it off and he moved on.

"Mellie... Why don't you go next" Wyatt asked his little sister.

"You know" she said with a crack in her voice "I think I am going to save mine... Reading this means I have to say good bye and I'm not really ready to do that yet".

"Ok... Chris"?

Chris nodded. It was very clear that he didn't want to read it but he opened the envelope anyways and pulled out the paper.

"Dear Chris, if your reading this then chances are I'm gone. Death? It doesn't scare me. What scares me is not being able to be there for you and your brother and sister. That terrifies me. But I know that you three will be ok because of you. I see so much of myself in you than I do either Wyatt or Melinda. You are so much like me in more than just your looks. I was once told 'you are the glue that hold this family together' by my mother and now I am telling you that same thing. Your the glue that will hold this family together now that I'm gone. Its the same reason I left you the deed. I wish I never have to leave you but always know that I won't go to far because I left a piece of me in each one of you. Love forever mom".

The three sat in silence for a moment. It was a good moment.

"I need some scotch" Wyatt said interupting the silence.

Moments over.

* * *

The underworld housed many evil beings including the two that killed Piper Halliwell. They found their way through the maze of walls and to a lair for someone much powerful than either of them.

"Well" they heard a voice as they entered were many demons didn't want to enter.

"Here is the knife".

"Your name proceeds itself" the demon in front of them said with a smile as they retrieved the knife. "As promised... A token of my gratitude".

She handed them a balled up bag and they shimmered away.

"So what's that going to do"? She heard from the corner.

"Oh this is going to give us something no demon had ever had before... The power of a charmed one".

She laid in down on the stand in the middle of the cold dark room.

"Are you going to do it or not" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It has to be at exactly mid night of the night Piper Halliwells body became one with the ground".

"So fifteen minuets"?

"Yes fifteen minuets... But I need your blood first".

The demons stood side by side as one chanted a dark spell. Until it was 11:59 and the knife that held the power locked inside let it out.

Two different sets.

Pipers active power stayed beneath the ground but growing unnoticed a white orb went above the ground searching for its right full owner.

Pipers children laid asleep inside their family home. None had moved from their spots in the sitting room they had simply grown tired from the long days they had recently expirenced and fell asleep.

The clocks read 12:00 through the dark and quiet house when a small white orb poked up through the floor boards looking for where it belonged. But, couldn't find its rightful owner.

It found the next best thing.

Her son.

The middle child.

It flew dierclty into his chest and nested comfortably.

Twenty mils away two more were jerked out of the remainder of the Halliwell sisters and planted them self's in the two siblings close to Chris.

A gush of wind blew through and the lights shook.

Unaware. They slept.

The charmed ones slept.

Charmed they were.

LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
